His possession
by JakuraAngel
Summary: The God makes the rules and they can't change them, no matter how they much they try. The god of Darkness, ruler of the Underworld, tries to find a way to get back what he once lost, but it's not as easy as he thought it would be. He has waited for over million years now and day by day he's becoming more frustrated of the fact that there's nothing he can do, but wait.
1. Chapter 1

**His possession**

_**- Chapter 1 -**_

* * *

_God can give us all,_

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

Ragged, exhausted breaths filled the otherwise silent room. Torches that normally lit the space, were put out and the only light coming into the structure from through the ceiling high columns lining the huge room everywhere around it, was the bright shine of the moon. The see-through curtains give an eerie shapes and formations on the black marble floor and the pure black columns with its shadows.

Two bodies were moving together in union. Sweat glistered on the bodies falling on the sheets but neither of them cared. They had a goal: to satisfy their needs.

Her fingers scratched his biceps leaving a with lines behind that soon changed color into red. He didn't care about it and continued to move with steady movements while both of his hands were squeezing the silk sheets next to the woman under him.

A high pitched moan breaks the steady rhythm of breaths and is soon followed by a quieter and lower groan.

Another set of steady breaths fill the room along with rustling of the silk bed sheets after a moment of complete silence. He moved to sit on the edge of the bed and continue to regain his breath. Just as he was about to get up from the bed but the slim woman crawled to him across from the bed before he was able to get up.

She slyly wrapped her arms around his shoulders while positioning her head next to his on his shoulder. She was still out of breath. Her inhales were deep but calm and he could feel how her body got warmer just by touching him. Her entire body reacted to his in almost robotic manner and it was getting so familiar to him that he was starting to get sick of the idea

Not that he has ever enjoyed this because he hasn't and every second of it he regrets and the way she's reacting increases his doubts and especially his self-hatred. He never wanted to do this but this is the only way. He has looked everywhere to find another solution but there's no other. And no other solutions means that he is stuck with this.

Rubbing his face with his hands he pulled away from her hold to stand up. Quickly looking at the clothes laying on the floor to find his clothes he picked his pants up and pulled them on.

After he tied the rope keeping his pants from falling he finally turned to look at the red haired woman sitting on her legs on the bed looking intently at him. Her eyes roamed his body and the lust in her eyes was evident but he didn't want to see any of it. None of it. It disgusted him.

"Leave. Now." The curious look disappeared from her face and was replaced by a frown.

"Why?" She wanted to know. Every time it was the same result: they had amazing sex and then he just pushes her away and tells her to leave him only to come back to her like nothing had happened.

"I don't need to explain myself to a nymph." How he despised nymphs. All they want is to get close to a god. Their passions and thoughts circled the idea of standing next to a god for the whole eternity. They lust after the higher positions that are out of their reach. All they wanted was to be equals with something that they can't equal. The thought disgusts the god of Darkness. If he was to decided these pathetic creatures would be wiped off from Eden. They cause more havoc than anything else. They're nothing but pointless loss of space.

But as much as he wanted to get rid of them, he couldn't. He needed them more than they even can understand and more than many even knows. And that's what aggravates him even more: to be so dependent on someone like them. He shouldn't depend on anyone or anything. He's right under the God himself so why does he need to submit to such need! That is only because of the rules the God has placed upon them and he can't do anything to change them, no matter what or how he tries.

The god of Darkness shouldn't lower himself to beg to get what he wants but he has. The god of Darkness shouldn't try to over throw the God of his position to have what he wants even though he has tried it. The god of Darkness shouldn't even lift a finger to get what he wants but he has to. The result is always the same: he can't do anything to help his situation.

He has tried to use everything in his power to have what he wants but it doesn't help. He's been cursed to suffer the conviction laid upon him by the God and just because he doesn't want to obey the rules set to every god and goddess there is. But not every rule that binds him bind the others and that is not fair in his mind.

Everything is more strict for him that anyone else - even the punishments he receives. No other god are to lose a part of them no matter what they do but he did. No other god has to wait for millions of years to get back what he has lost. All of this makes him feel empty inside and the God knows that but doesn't do a thing. He sees every day as he suffers from the consequences of his actions.

He is the god of Darkness. He controls the dark side of everything. He is above every other god and goddess right under the God himself but still he is powerless to undo the punishment laid upon him.

To relieve the consequences of his conviction he seeks the comfort from those pitiful creatures called nymphs. Everything they represent makes him want to puke: their smell, their looks, the way they talk but still he is so dependent on of them that it's almost unnatural and unheard of.

Just as she was about to retort back he walked pass the bed and out of the double doors leaving her in the huge structure in the middle of a dark green garden alone.

* * *

He walked across the colonnade to the main building of his temple like black palace. He needed to get away from the needy nymph. His needs wanted to have another round with her since it was the only way to calm himself down quicker but, of course, it wouldn't last long and he was repeated telling himself that he doesn't need to do it.

He growled in frustration as he walked swiftly along the black structure getting more and more annoyed by the second. It has already been over millions of years and still the God doesn't return back that what he needs the most in the whole universe.

Not many know of the situation he is in and don't understand why he clings to the red headed nymph like she's his life. When they question his motives he normally grunts at them and leaves the situation to avoid making any excuses since their minds are wiped off of the reason. Oh, what he would give to just forget for a moment. To forget everything and then when the time comes for him to get back what rightfully belongs to him he would get back his memories. But this is part of his punishment. It's his punishment to be tormented by these lustful thoughts and wants and desires.

Just as he was about to go to do his work in the Universe room a small about 51.1 inches tall maid walked to him. The black and white simple dress didn't show any curves and made her look conservative. On her forehead she had two really small horns peaking from under her thick blond hair. Her skin was a little yellowish that matched the darker horns. She bowed before him, "My Lord, the god of Spirit has arrived."

He didn't say anything to her and just changed his direction from going to the Universe room to the lounge room. The small maid followed after him staying good ten feet away from him. She knew how unpredictable he comes when the nymph comes for a visit and so does every maid, too.

The mentioning of the god of Summer annoyed him even more. He wasn't in the mood for his happy nature and bright blond hair and that annoying smile of his. He wanted to do some work before calling it a night but, of course, the idiot ruins his plans as always.

The god of Spirit had made himself comfortable on one of the couches in the room and had propped his legs on a small table in front of him. He was whistling to himself until he noticed the person he came for.

"Sasuke!" He jumped off the couch to see properly the person standing behind him. He was welcomed by a man clad only in his pants and his dark hair tousled like he had just got off the bed. It didn't take him long to know why the Sasuke Uchiha looked like that but nonetheless he almost ran to his friend to hug him.

The blond god squeezed the dark on who gritted under his breath, "Let go." and grumbling he did.

"You're no fun." he pouted and returned to his seat.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"I can't just come here for fun?"

"No." Sasuke crossed his arms over his bare chest, "You always have a reason too come here and it's almost always about ramen." Suddenly Naruto's nostrils flared and he sniffed at Sasuke, "You gotta be kidding me." He frowned and crossed his arms over his bright orange t-shirt, "Is Karin here?"

"Hn."

Naruto's mouth opened in shock, "What the!? Are you serious?! Are you still-"

"What is your business in here?" Sasuke caught him off. He didn't want to discuss his private life with Naruto of all people.

Naruto was about to retort back but decided against it and just admitted his defeat, "I want to go to Earth to get some ramen."

"No."

"Oh, come on!"

"I don't want to get in trouble just because you want to have ramen. Go ask someone else." And with that said he turned around to leave the room but Naruto was in a second next to him, "But you're the only who doesn't immediately throw me out!" He whined and tried to stick with the quick pace of the god of Darkness.

Sasuke didn't answer him and resumed walking but the persistent god Naruto is he kept up with him and continued to whine, "I haven't had ramen in a long time! It's been too long! And God won't make a portal to Earth for me."

"I don't care."

"Come on, Sasuke! It's just for one bowl."

Sasuke couldn't take his whining and abruptly stopped walking causing the god of Spirit to almost fall and the maid following them stumble on her feet.

"I can't make a portal." He gritted through his teeth causing Naruto's eyes widen.

"Why?" The words just fly out of his mouth before he even realized the reason on his own. He had heard that Sasuke had tried to over power the God some time ago but thought of it as a pointless rumor. But, of course, he would be punished but he never thought the punishment would be to ban him from creating portals.

Sasuke notices the realization in his features and resumed to walk into the Universe room leaving Naruto stand behind on the hallway and the maid walking briskly after him.

He was indeed banned from the gift of creating portals after his attempt to over throw the God but it's not like he needed that power right now. He had no business in the other realms especially not in the Earth.

Naruto was fond of the place since he was created from them unlike him who was directly created by God without any former body to have the power of a god. Few years ago Naruto got him to create a portal for him to go to Earth and there he decided to taste a food called ramen. After that he's been obsession over the food and many times tried to get Sasuke to create a portal for him to get some of that 'goodness' as he says.

But unfortunately Sasuke who is allowed to go between realms as he wishes was ripped of that gift as an extra punishment for his desperate tries to get rid of his former punishment unsuccessfully.

The God has forbid Naruto to move between the realms since it has become a habit of his to cause problems there. He doesn't understand that he can't use his powers so that humans can see it so he openly uses them. That is a main reason why the God rid him off the gift of creating portals and now he needs to ask another God to create one for him.

The God has placed strict order on everyone including Naruto's want to return to the Earth and that applies to Sasuke as well. The 'Big Man' doesn't want to take any risks so Naruto is only allowed to go to Earth accompanied by another God and with a very good reason to go there. But who God wants to go there to just watch him eat ramen: no one and neither they want to feel the wrath of God for disobeying Him.

In the middle of the Universe room was a huge stone table with nothing on top. Sasuke walked next to it to lift his hand on top it and was about to open the view of the realms when the maid stopped him, "My Lord, do you need anything?"

"No. You may leave." It wasn't a task or anything to read the thoughts of a such a low ranking demon. Their minds weren't build to be strong and deflect the attempts of mind reading. Like nymphs they were easy to manipulate and bend to do what ever.

A soft click of the door meant that the small woman had left the room.

But unlike nymphs they don't seduce gods - they obey them and especially they obey Sasuke since he's the one in control of the Underworld that contains the most of the demons. Few selected ones work in his temple to maintain its clearness.

Many might think that Gods are served by angels but no. Here in Eden all Gods and Goddesses are served by demons. Angels guards of the realms. They make sure no one ordinary aside from Gods goes from realm to another.

For example if human was suddenly to find a natural portal not created by the God and rather caused by interference in the space that connects all realms together angels make sure if the human teleports to another world that he/she is safely returned back to Earth. Of course after returning the human they wipe their memories and destroy any evidence that might exist of the portal.

Portals are also reasons for many people's disappearing suddenly: they come across a portal and end up wherever it will take you and if an angel doesn't intervene soon enough they die because of the foreign atmosphere or the portal kills the one going through it. That's why angels guard thw worlds and make sure no one gets killed for nothing because an average human body might not always cope the powers of a portal.

There are side effects to using portals so normally they think they've been kidnapped by an alien. For Gods it's a daily fun to watch humans roam around their planet looking for 'aliens'.

Angels are also the one's to direct you to you right path after you pass away. Everyone who dies are weighted between going to the Underworld or the Heaven. Their actions in life determine whether or not you're allowed to the Heaven or the Underworld.

Against a common knowledge you won't end up in Hell immediately after you die if you have done bad things. Bad things are weighted with the good ones to see are you suitable for Heaven or not.

Even those who have killed another one might get in Heaven.

Such acts humans do to secure their place in Heaven are daily fun for the Gods and especially Goddesses who have free time of their duties. Especially those people were they from Earth or not who think they have a connection to God or Goddess are a laughing stock in Eden. They imagine all the things happening: it's just their imagination tricking them.

But still there are those whom are gifted with unnatural talents such as a gift of being able to see future or heal someone. Those people are so-called offsprings. In distant past their ancestors has had a contact of some sort with a god when he or she has decided to visit the realm.

Sasuke avoids contact with the normal people because he has more important things to do than blessing them with a gift or his presence. He had the Underworld to take care of and that reminds him that he needs to contact his subordinates to check how things are going.

He wiped his hand over the stone table and a dark cloud appeared on top of it. Its shaped changed until it looked like a mirror fading from the sides. A picture of a black haired male came to view.

"What is it, boss?" His pointed teeth showed when he grinned at the Dark Lord and his second eyelids covered his eyes for a moment before retreating back like a snake's eyes.

"How things are going?"

"Fine. There's been just a tiny little problem." The sly smirk didn't do any good to Sasuke's patience.

"What?"

"There's a soul that has an equal amount of bad and good things. We're having a small discussion with angels here, because they won't allow it to pass to Heaven unless the God allows it." He scratched his head.

"Have you contacted Him yet?"

"Oh, yes! One of the angels is talking to Him right now and according to the other angels he's coming back with an answer-" he drifted off at the end looking away from his Lord to somewhere else were Sasuke couldn't see before turning his attention back to him, "It's solved. He is allowed to Heaven."

"Good. Inform me if something more happens." He cut off the connection that had lit the otherwise dark room.

He couldn't even leave the Eden to do his work properly in the Underworld. He has to use demons and other messengers to do his job there and it annoys him because he can't do somethings he's used to do by himself.

Sasuke didn't want to stay in the Universe room for longer than necessary so he left right after the connection was severed. He still needed to make sure that Karin had already left and wouldn't bother him for rest of the night.

As he walked back to his bedroom it became evident that Karin in fact wasn't there. She wanted to please him too much to disobey him. One of the good sides of her.

* * *

The temple was quiet. It was full of women but none of them made any other move or sound that wasn't rosaries moving. Mouths opened in silent prayers as the nuns continued to pray in front of the statue their Goddess Tsunade, the Goddess of Health.

For the temple nuns it was a custom to pray each day two times for their Goddess - in the morning and later in the evening. They prayed for their countries health and wealth every day and for their patients health. The monastery for nuns was build into a temple over two hundred years ago for the honor of the Goddess Tsunade.

In the convent they practice all kinds of healing methods like using herbs and surgeries. That is their characteristic. Some convents farm animals others corps but they healed. Many who don't have enough money to go to the doctor come to them and they help as much as they can and often they are able to cure the problem.

A 19-year-old Haruno Sakura, a young nun novice has been in the care of the convent since she was a baby. She was brought there by an unknown person who left her on the doorstep and left before the nuns had a chance of seeing him or her. Luckily she had a note attached to the blanket wrapped around her telling her name and how old she was. The nuns suspected that a young mother couldn't care for her enough and decided to give her to a better home and they took her gladly since alongside the hospital the monastery has a small orphanage.

The orphanage is not huge so they only have ten children at the same time but it does help even though a little.

When Sakura turned 16 she had a chance to choose whether or not to stay and become a novice or leave the monastery and find life from somewhere else. During her young ages in the care of the nuns she became accustomed in praying and found interest in curing sick people. She loved to help the nuns in the hospital wing where they would tend their patients.

One of the older nuns Chiyo took her often with her to see what was happening in the hospital and the young child took in every bit of information and helped to bring equipment around the room. Chiyo also taught her about different herb and basic healing methods so when it became time to choose her path she chose the convent because it had become her home over the years and she loved medicine. The but it bluntly: the decision was easy.

Right now that she's a novice she grows her own herbs in her small room windowsill and often talks to them if she feels bored. When she's not busy tending herbs and flowers around the temple she helps the older nuns and also Chiyo in the hospital wing her goal to become the best medical nun in the entire temple.

She wants to help others. She isn't scared of blood and wounds because it's in her nature to help the weak. This is the best way for her to fill her need of wanting to help and she wouldn't change her life for anything else.

In next year she bound to become a real nun and after that everything is about learning as much about medical things as possible. Maybe she's even allowed to finally have her own patients for once. But still there was a long road ahead of her and she was ready for anything. Hopefully.

* * *

**A/N**

So what do you think? I know you must think I'm stupid for starting a new story but I had to make this one. This actually was meant to be a high school fic that later turned into a werewolf fic and then into this one. I know I'm bad at decision making but what can you do?

But please review and tell me should I continue this story or not.

- Jakura


	2. Chapter 2

**His possession**

_**- Chapter 2 -**_

* * *

_God can give us all,_

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

Haruno Sakura was doing her morning routine that consisted from making a small prayer, washing, and tending her herbs. She was excited and that's why sleep didn't come as easily as it normally would but she's familiar with this feeling.

Chiyo had promised to her that she can watch her help woman give birth. She has never before been allowed so see something as sacred as a child birth ans she was so nervous about it.

The woman who was going to give birth has been in bed rest for the last month since she haven't been feeling well and has even fainted a few times. That's when the nuns decided it would be better for the mother's and baby's health that she would stay in the convert until her baby is born. It was unusual for someone outsider to stay longer then few weeks and some nuns were against it for a while until Chiyo changed their minds.

Sakura was woken up earlier than normally she would because of the contractions the woman was having. Because of this she also will be missing the morning prayer but Chiyo said to her that if she would than they both can do it together a bit later.

After she was done tending her herbs she tied her long pink hair into a low ponytail and put on her completely white nun gown that only showed her hands and face by the time she was ready a younger nun knocked on her door saying that Chiyo was waiting for her. She quickly grabbed her rosary and walked out of the room to the hospital wing.

When she arrived in the fairly big room Chiyo was already hustling around the woman placing towels and a bucket of water closer to the bed.

The one giving birth was laying on one of the many beds few pillows stacked under her back so that she was in a much more comfortable situation. She was breathing in and out slowly while her eyes were closed in concentration, clearly she was having a contraction.

"Good, your here." Chiyo had turned to look at her and was motioning for her to come closer, "Come on." she complied and went to stand next to Chiyo who had positioned herself directly in front of the woman. She looked a little scared when Chiyo started to move her legs apart so that her knees were bent but the older woman noticed this and said that she needed to know how far she is open.

She received a nod and Chiyo carried on what she was doing. Her face crunched in pain when she felt what the older nun was doing but relaxed right after Chiyo was done.

Sakura knew that that is the only way to know whether she's open enough and wasn't fazed by the act at all and just looked intently at her so-called mentor working. She was trying not to seem to excited because that would probably scare the poor woman who was scared since it was her first time giving birth.

When Sakura was younger she had often imagined having children herself and having a loving husband but when she decided to become a nun all those dream needed to be forgotten. Nuns are not allowed to have children or get married. Of course if you had a child before joining the convert then that is allowed but after you proclaim the sacred vow to became a nun that is out of the options.

"You can start pushing when the next contraction comes." Chiyo said and fixed the sheet covering the womans lower parts.

It didn't take long for another contraction to begin and the birth to officially start.

The entire event Chiyo explained to Sakura what she was doing and what's going to happen next. She almost squealed in joy when she saw the small head of the baby but her joy was long lived because Chiyo asked her to receive the baby. Luckily she was there for her the process and a small baby girl was born into her arms.

Sakura tried to keep her gown clean but soon it became evident that that was an impossible task and she went after Chiyo: not caring at all what happened to it. Her sleeves were bloodied and wet and so was the front of her dress because she had to hold the baby to keep it warm when the older nun got a towel for the bay to be dried off.

The new mother was exhausted and collapsed instantly after the baby was born and fell asleep. They decided not to wake her and just take care of the baby while her mother rested for a moment.

Sakura hasn't had much experience with babies since there haven't been any in the convert but Chiyo instructed her of how to hold her and watch her head. She was just so small in her arms that Sakura almost started to cry. A new life in her hands. A real living creature. She couldn't help but think that she's never seen anything as beautiful as it is.

Deep inside her she hopes she could one day have a baby of her own but she also wants to be a nun and those two don't go hand in hand unfortunately. Her heart clenched at the thought of not ever having her own children - her own baby - but at least she can help them. Help them have a better life and a better future.

The child's mother woke up soon after her small nap wanting to hold her newborn. Sakura carefully gave her to her and the small baby moved a little in her swaddle, in which she was wrapped in, because she wasn't hold by the same person anymore.

"I'll go get some water for her," Sakura walked to Chiyo you nodded at her and continued to clean the towels and sheets off.

She walked into the other side of the room to grab a mug and filled it with water. The woman drank it with one go as she was breastfeeding at the same time.

Two other nuns walked in to the hospital. The morning prayer had just ended and they came to free Chiyo and Sakura of their duty so that they can do their prayers. Chiyo thanked the two maids before going to Sakura and telling her to go change clean clothes and meet her at the statue of the Goddess.

* * *

They finished their own morning prayer and Sakura was feeling exhausted. It wasn't even 11AM and all she wanted to do was to fall on her bed but unfortunately she still has work to do and not to forget the evening prayer. It was unusual feeling for her but she shrugged it off as a something temporal caused by the feeling she experienced during the birth.

But along with the exhaustion another thing troubled her mind: she was doubting whether or not she wanted to really become a nun. She loves the way of life they represent and she wants it but that would mean giving up something that she would never get: a life outside the convert's walls.

She prayed the Goddess Tsunade for answers but there was no guarantee she'll give one.

It appeared that Chiyo noticed her doubtfulness that actually was more evident than she thought because of the distant look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked as they continued to walk towards the herb garden.

"I don't know. I just-.. I have thoughts that haven't troubled me before."

"What kind of thoughts if I may ask?"

"About family."

"Your parents you mean?" Chiyo raised his eyebrows. Sakura has never brought up the question about her parents. Not once has she been interested in them some way. She hasn't even gotten depressed when other's have memories of their parents and she doesn't. One time the nuns thought she was trying to keep everything inside but when they asked of it she looked completely and utterly confused. Apparently not a single thought of jealousy had crossed her mind.

Many nuns have wondered if there's something wrong in her: she never was like everyone else. She has always shared everything not once claimed something as hers nor has she bullied anyone. Normally young children get to the certain phase where they get encouraged by someone to bully but no. Sakura has always been the good girl. Never doing anything that might break the rules.

"No. I mean me having a family."

"As in you giving birth to your own child?"

"Yes." Sakura said a little hesitantly. She wasn't sure how Chiyo, person who's been a nun for couple of decades, would react to her words. Chiyo was known to be very precise with everything and go by the book. Only times she would brake the rules is when lives are at stake.

Chiyo noticed the troubled look on Sakura face, "Darling," she stopped walking and turned Sakura to face her, "You're not the only one having thoughts like that. Even I've experienced that when I was at your age." She exhaled.

"If you feel like becoming a nun is not for you then you can always change your path. You're still a novice, there's still time." She placed a comforting hand on the youngsters shoulder. "Don't feel pressured at all. You still have time to think. A year is a long time if you ask me."

Before the current leader of the convert the last one was a bit strict. At that time Chiyo was in her twenties and the word of the maybe not wanting to do the nun vow spread inside the convert like fire and came to the ears of the leader. She wasn't happy about Chiyo's thoughts and decided that it was proper to give her a little punishment.

Just like regular nuns even novices get punished if they have done wrong but to punish someone because of her thoughts that shouldn't be forbidden anywhere was unheard of. The current leader intervened before anything serious could happen and with a voice of distrust against the leader she was thrown off of her position. That's also how the current leader got her position.

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Chiyo."

"Well, come. We still need to eat before work."

"Which one, gardening or hospital."

"Gardening, of course. I think we've seen the walls of the hospital enough for a few days." Chiyo smiled and continued her way towards their cafeteria type of room.

* * *

Sasuke woke from his sleep with a start. He had sweat on his forehead falling down to his also sweating chest. He heaved hard while trying to regain his breath. He hated this. He hated the whole idea of a punishment. How long will it still last?

He knows that much that most of his dreams are about her but everyone of them end the way he doesn't want to. He never remembers what happens in each of these dreams in detail except few events here and there. But he doesn't even have to remember what happens in those dreams because his body does. His body reacts the same exact way then when he heard she was taken away. So it's not hardy guess what happens each time.

His punishment is to torment him. He knew that but does it even have to happen in his dreams? He can't look for her. He can't dream of her and he has no idea when this is going to end. He can't get peace anymore! All he knows is that he's being punished for something that would have happened eventually but he wanted it sooner. It just isn't fair for him to suffer when he's awake and when his asleep.

Deciding to get up he threw the bed sheets off of his sweating body and got out of bed. Not caring to but proper clothes on he walked outside the curtains to the garden around his bedroom.

The blowing night wind cooled his heated skin and thoughts. It doesn't matter how long has passed of that fatal day he will always remember it like it was just yesterday. In a way he doesn't even want to forget because it was the last day he saw her for so long but still it seems that every passing day her image in his mind fades away. It blurs more and more as the years go by and he know soon all he can remember is that she once existed like him. As his other half.

A familiar feeling made him open his eyes and turn around to head back inside.

He walked into the Universe room and a bright white light shone above the stone table. It glowed lightly illuminating the room with its beautiful light.

"You called me, Your highness." Sasuke said as flatly as it's possible.

"I have a mission for you." A low voice echoed from the light ball.

"What a surprise." The God was so used to the sarcastic antics of the Uchiha. He has always been as rude and arrogant as he is today but it doesn't bother Him. He created him so in His mind there's nothing wrong with his nature even though he needs to be punished from time to time. God can be strict at times but everyone knows Sasuke has a special place in His heart.

Maybe that's why he has more regulations than any other god.

"I need you to retrieve something."

Sasuke's brow twitched, "So now I'm a errand boy?"

"If you put it that way." The voice chuckled annoying the god of Darkness even more. If there was something the God loved it was to annoy the other gods. It was like a past time for him to torture them with his ideas.

"Just tell me what you need."

"Actually it's not me who needs you but rather Tsunade, goddess of Health. She needs you to go and collect a soul."

"Are you kidding me right now?" Sasuke looked disbelieved, "I'm a god and collecting souls is not my job that's angels job."

"If you do this I'll give back your magic of creating portals." Sasuke snorted, "Of course."

"So you'll do it?" The God asked sounding a little amused. Of course, he is to get something out of this like always.

"Yes, I'll do it." He sighed deeply. Right now, he couldn't get anymore annoyed. How can the God put him to collect souls! It's not his duty to take care of them before they go the Gates of the Underworld and the Heaven. If they are destined to go in the Underworld then they are his duty but not before that.

"Good. Tsunade is expecting you in the morning." And with that said the bright light disappeared from sight completely vanishing in to thin air.

"Hn," Sasuke turned around to leave.

He was pissed. First of all he is a god and not some errand boy whose job is to take care of departing souls. It's a disgrace for him to do that. He is the god of Darkness for goodness sake! Second, the goddess of Health is not his favorite person in the world.

Even though she's well respected among the other goddesses and gods and in many realms she has a bad habit of getting drunk very often along with gambling around. How can a person like her be the goddess of Health if she herself doesn't lead a life of healthiness. That's something Sasuke doesn't understand, but he guess it's because of her natural way of healing others. She has great talents in curing diseases and creating them.

Her favorite pass time along with drinking and gambling is putting a start to flu seasons and others. She thinks it's entertaining to watch people suffer and almost think they're dying before she starts to cure them. Masochistic goddess if you ask Sasuke. Also her gift to create diseases is one of the many reasons for gambling.

She often gambles with other gods of how her diseases progress and spread and sometimes how many persons will die of them. But under all that gambling and other goddess features is a person who wants to help others. Of course, she doesn't kill on purpose because sometimes the diseases spread without her controlling them. The God has His hands in those times.

Tsunade can't question the motives of why He wants to spread destruction like that, but who knows. No one knows what the God does and why. He is the only one to control everything and when he decides something then it'll be so.

* * *

"You took your time." Tsunade grinned from her seat on the white couch in her palaces living room.

Sasuke just arrived in the room as she spoke. He took his time coming here and the clock was almost noon. He knew that his actions would probably annoy the goddess but honestly speaking, he didn't care one bit. He never has so why should he start now?

"Hn."

"Always with the one worded sentences. Such a shame. A good looking god as you could tame any woman he wants if you would learn how to use a proper language." Tsunade smirked from her place and took a crystal wine glass in her hand to take a small sip of the red liquid.

Sasuke stood motionlessly arms crossed over his chest not even caring to answer. He didn't need her opinion.

"Aren't you even interested in getting yourself a woman?" The goddesses eyebrow rose, "I hear you're still bedding the nymph, Karin. Am I correct?"

"What I do in the privacy in my palace doesn't concern you one bit."

"Well then maybe you should tell your little bed mate not to spread rumors around the Eden. If this continues everyone is going to think that you're going to settle with her." The small smirk on her pure face framed by long blond hair tied into ponytails never left her face, "Naruto actually came running in here last night bouncing his head off how depended on you're of that nymph."

"I'm not depended on her." Sasuke gritted through his teeth while his muscles tensed under his shirt, "Are you done interrogating so I can finish this stupid thing."

"Impatient as always." Tsunade heaved and stoop up making the glass in her hand disappear into thin air. "Okay, fine. Let's just cut the crap. I need you to go into one of my converts and get me the leaders soul."

"You want me to get you a nun?" Sasuke asked with a small sarcasm.

"Not just any nun but the leader of this specific convert."

"You people have lost your mind," he said turning around to leave.

"You do know that if you don't do this you wont get back the ability to create portals, right?" Tsunade smirked as his movements halted at her words.

It took few seconds for Sasuke to turn back to face her, "Why do you want _this_ nun." He emphasize the word 'this'.

"She's been loyal. And she has been blessed with a gift to be able to live in the Eden as one of my people. And she's old." There was something odd in the way Tsunade looked at him but unfortunately he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Fine." He sighed.

"Good. I'll create a portal for you." She said walking away from the living room to the garden through open glass doors Sasuke following closely behind her.

He's day couldn't get any better. Who in their right mind sent the god of _Darkness_, (let me repeat: DARKNESS) to pick a soul of a nun who's probably going to think that he is there to drag her pity ass into Hell. This was not going to end well. Nuns all pure and devote their life for doing good deeds and not should be scared to death by letting Satan himself pick their soul. But the God has other plans like always.

* * *

**A/N**

So this is chapter 2! =) Hopefully you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.

BIG THANK YOUS FOR REVIEWRES! I have never had this big of a response to my story ever before:

_lover girl1_

_SMILE_

_Silvia1336_

_Guest_

_DiizGiirlJess_

_Jessica Judith _and

_ILoveSxS _

**_Jessica Judith:_**I can honestly say I have no idea. These ideas just pop into my mind out of nowhere and I just get this feeling that I must write them down. Some of them end up being stories here in and others are just small snippets that I might use someday.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!

- Jakura


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

I'm so sorry for updating so late! I've been loaded with school work and exams and unfortunately there will be another set of exams 'till next week. But I'll try to update chapter 4 in two weeks. So please bear with me!

I'll also try updating my other stories if you're fan of them!

* * *

**His possession**

_**- Chapter 3 -**_

* * *

_God can give us all,_

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

The moment Sasuke stepped into the portal he knew that things couldn't get any worse.

Before stepping into the bright white portal he sensed it through trying to find any little traps the Goddess of Health might have set for him but he didn't sense any. However the sly look Tsunade was giving him told a whole another story. With a shake of his head towards the woman and a deep breath he stepped in to the portal and its windy guts.

It took only few seconds for it to transport him to Earth where he was supposed to find this nun. As his legs touched the solid ground of the Earth he had to suppress a groan. Tsunade covered the portal with light so that he wasn't able to sense the darkness within. Guided by black flames he appeared inside the flames as they burned the flush green grass to ashes around him.

Few nuns that had been tending the blooming rose bushes of the convert stopped what they were doing in fear and amazement.

The sight they were seeing was terrifying but also captivating. It's not every day you get to see a god appear in front of you but still when it's the god of the underworld, it brings you chills all over your body especially when he arrives like Sasuke did: surrounded by eternal black flames that could burn down the whole world if allowed to.

Sasuke knows that his appearance makes many women swoon over him and the youngest nun of the three nuns formed a small blush on her face but the other two were more afraid than anything else. He was ready for both reactions he was receiving since he was the ruler of Hell and also clad in midnight blue and black clothes that highlighted his tall and muscular build.

Without wasting any more of his time he took long steps to one of the nuns that seemed to be glued to her spot. Her eyes were wide as plates and any moment you could imagine her lower jaw dropping to the ground beneath.

"Where's Ichoyo Iku?" he's low voice asked from the frozen woman who blinked few times and liked her lips before answering, "In the herb garden."

The same moment the words left her mouth another nun hissed her name, "Rina!"

Apparently Rina didn't recognize him like the others did and spilled all the answer he needed. The two other nuns looked absolutely petrified. They had recognized the emblem on his shirt: a red and white fan. The fan is the sign of the ruler of Hell.

Every god has their own signs which helps people in normal realms to identify them. Tsunade has a light green mark on her forehead and Naruto a spiral on the back of his shirts just like Sasuke's mark.

One of the two nuns who had realized who he was run in front of him as he passed the frozen girl to find the person he was looking for. He merely lifted his eyebrow at the woman who dares to cross her path with him and especially to forbid his intention.

"You can't take her!" she stuttered and Sasuke restrained a smirk that dared to spread to his face.

It was so obvious that they thought he was here to bring her to Hell. It was expected but still he couldn't help but have a little fun with them. A very entertaining to give them false assumptions and then eventually reveal the real curse of happenings.

"And why not?" he questions her.

"She doesn't belong in your realm. She belongs to Heaven." She speaks as if she was higher than him even though she's not. She doesn't even blink - maybe thinking if she did he would just disappear into thin air and kidnap Ichoyo without them being able to do nothing but blink their eyes.

How funny that a mere human thinks that with just words they can rise to a higher position or the way they represent themselves they can seem all high and mighty. But Sasuke can see through her façade as if he was breathing. Her fear shines from her eyes like a light and the quick movement of her chest just shows how afraid she is.

And she should be. He could easily kill with a flick of his hand but he will not. He's not here to kill petty humans. He needs to complete his task to finally gain back his ability to create portals. He's getting tired of being stuck in the Eden and only being able to rule Hell by using demons under his power.

With a slight shake of he's head he easily walks pass her and takes quick strides inside the convert as the three nuns hurry after him shouting for him to stop. For a moment he thinks of stopping them by knocking them out but before he could stop he already arrived into the herb garden.

* * *

The same second the unemotional god stepped inside the portal Tsunade felt the light pressure inside her head alerting her of the presence of the God. Quickly she headed to the Universe room where the all mighty was waiting for her.

It wasn't that she was unprepared for the arrival of Him because she wasn't but she didn't think he would arrive this quickly. Of course, she understands that this is a completely different situation but still. He could have waited for a few moments so that she could walk there in her own pace but guess not.

The God was known to be impatient like Sasuke (a trait he wanted transfer into him to have the young god remind Him in someway.) so this behavior is understandable.

As she entered the room she was greeted by the bright light of the God sitting on top of the stone table in the middle of the room. It size and shape were moving and shaping constantly, a sign of excitement that Tsunade has come to know.

Sometimes He comes to help her plan different deceases that will be spread upon the realms and in that moments He acts the same: moving restlessly because of the suspense of the whole situation.

In a way the God is a child. He gets excited from the smallest of things like creating an entirely knew flower or whatever small thing but he also loses his interest soon which Tsunade's been waiting for over million years now. Every god has been dumbfounded by the long punishment laid upon His favorite god. Normally hundred or two thousand years is enough but this was over million years!

The God is unexpected. You never know what he has planned or is his whole demeanor fake. Is his every characteristic he shows only act? Neither of them has the answer to that question. All of them's been asking the question and it's no wonder if He knows that they are doubting his truthfulness. the end result is that they probably never will found out the truth.

But to be honest, Tsunade was surprised a week ago when He came to her telling that his time was up.

"How are things going?" the booming voice filled otherwise silent room.

"Like you don't know." she smirked at him shifting her weight on her right leg.

"Hmph," it sounded like a small laugh, "Of course I do. I just thought it would be good to know your perspective."

"Well, he's not suspecting anything. Except that I didn't sent him through a normal portal."

"Good."

After a minute of silence Tsunade voiced her thoughts, "Is there any particular reason for you coming here other than asking things that you already know?"

It took Him a few moments to answer. It was like he was thinking what to say. "I don't want him to bring her here."

"You don't?" Week ago there was an entirely different conclusion. "Why?"

"Do I have to explain myself to you?" It was a sarcastic question.

"No, but you wanted to bring her here and you know that the south side of Eden is suffering because of her long departure of it. If this goes on for much longer her area is going to die." she tried to reason with her. It wasn't anything surprising that she wanted her back. The goddess of Health has friends among the other gods but there's just something unique with their relationship. And she's getting a little frustrated herself for not having proper company that she actually enjoys apart from Shizune, her assistant.

"Just make sure she won't be brought in here." he's voice was final. There was no room for argument.

The bright ball of light moved for a few times before disappearing into thin air leaving no traces of its presence.

Tsunade sighed deeply closing her eyes in annoyance.

Just when she had thought that things would finally return back to normal. It felt like a smack on the face to put it bluntly.

* * *

Everyone turned to his way when they heard the yells of the other nuns who arrived soon after him. The reaction from everyone was all the same: frozen and afraid as they recognized him. He could feel their heart pounding in their chests.

He brushed their reactions away and quickly scanned the room looking for the oldest person in the room and soon detected a small sized woman. Her back was hunched as she gazed at him surprised, her old face covered in small wrinkles. Her face showed sign that she already knew someone was going to come for her and she knew what he was here for. Nonetheless she wasn't afraid. She has known that her time's up and she's ready.

She gave the small pot in her hands to a little more younger nun (but not that young) in front of her saying, "Chiyo, take this." The said nun complied looking confusedly at her leader who then turned back to Sasuke and started to head his way.

Everyone's face turned into that of complete confusion. How can she just walk to the god of darkness, the lord of Hell?

Chiyo's face changed into one of panic suddenly and she dropped the pot making everyone turn their gazes at her, even Sasuke and Ichoyo. Her breath wavered for once as she took a deep breath, "You can't go with him!" She said to Ichoyo like she had gone crazy, "He's the ruler of Hell!"

A warm smile spread to the eldest woman's face, "He's not here to take me to Hell. He's here to take me to Tsunade-sama just like I've been told by her."

"But-"

"Don't." A new voice said from behind Sasuke. "I think she knows what she's doing."

"Sakura!" Chiyo immediately scolded her looking at her like she had done sin and betrayed her.

"Good, you're here." The leader suddenly said walking pass the god of Hell to the novice who was standing next to the three nuns at the doorway. As everyone else looked like they would attack the god for coming to take their beloved leader, the young novice was calm as if nothing bad was happening and in reality nothing really was going to happen. They just don't know that.

They don't understand it the same way as Ichoyo who's bee receiving messages from their deity.

Out of nowhere she pulls the young girl into an embrace that shocks her. It was normal to have guidance from her and no hugs. Ichoyo's way of calming everyone is to talk to them.

But before long she breaks it while petting her cheek a few times. She turned to look at the deity who was standing there a head taller than any other person in the room, hands crossed over his chest, waiting. But as she did this she didn't let go of Sakura's shoulder not even for a second. The muscles in her throat contradicted when she swallowed while making an eye contact with the god.

Oddly calm look spread to Ichoyo's face out of nowhere. Sasuke lifted one of his eyebrows at her but she ignored it and moved to stand behind Sakura who was looking between Sasuke and her leader, obviously really confused of what was going on.

She feels a light touch on her back before the strings of her hat were being pulled open roughly and the hat pulled out of her head leaving her head uncovered. And instead of her light pink hair falling around messily it stayed in place because of the bun she had put it in the morning after she woke up.

"Wha-" Sakura was able to start but cut off when the woman behind her turned her around to face her so that her back was to the god of darkness.

Sakura tilted her head to the side, "What are you doing?" This was entirely new behavior for her but Ichoyo mouthed to her to be quiet and not to move.

Unbeknownst to Sakura the death deity had lowered his arms to his sides and was standing completely still.

Sakura's hair being hold up by the bun her neck was in display to everyone in the room behind her and especially for Sasuke, who was standing five feet away from her with a perfect sight of the lightly colored mark (almost too faint to see with a quick glance) adoring her lower neck: a circle that had a small star in the lower left part of it.

Sasuke couldn't breath. No air went into his lungs and none came out. Like those times when he sparred with Naruto and he accidentally gets through his defense and lands a hit on his diaphragm which causes him to gasp a couple of times but now the gasping wouldn't help because it felt like his entire being had stopped.

Every fiber in his entire body had stopped.

Everyone around the room were stretching their heads and moving to a better position to see better. No matter what they did: moved too close to him or accidentally touched him when trying to get a better view, he couldn't care. He couldn't brought himself to care as the familiar, too familiar, tattoo burned itself into his retina.

He swallowed hard. A first movement he did in over two minutes.

In that two minutes nuns had completely surrounded Ichoyo and the young novice and were asking endless questions. Some of them were the same but neither the young one nor their leader did anything to answer.

Ichoyo was keeping her hands firmly on top of Sakura's shoulders halting any move she tried to do. Few times Sakura asked what was happening forgetting the instructions give to her and looked around confused of why wasn't she getting any answers. But neither was anyone else as Sasuke and Ichoyo had locked their eyes and were directly looking into one another's.

It was like Ichoyo was expecting a reaction of some sort from him but he couldn't bring himself to do it. No matter how hard he tried to make his hands move, they wouldn't. It was like everything else around him was moving and alive but he wasn't.

A sudden flow of thoughts brought every movement back into his body. How does she know about that mark? Why did she show it to him? What does she want? Is this some kind of a joke by Tsunade? Is she trying to fool him?

His face formed from blank to a frown. Ichoyo's mouth opened as if she was about to say something but Sasuke beat her to it, "What kind of a joke is this?"

"This is n-" she was cut off by a glowing light that suddenly started to form behind the group of people.

The goddess of Health stepped from the round shaped portal instantly her eyes looking for Sasuke whom she found relatively fast. The nuns reacted much faster than they did when Sasuke arrived as they were already bowing on the ground showing their respect. By the time Tsunade had completely stepped out of the portal even Sakura had turned around and was now bowing with Ichoyo.

Sasuke took long steps to her his intent to make her reveal all her motives of why did she do this. He wanted to know. He _needed_ to know.

Unfortunately just when he arrived before the blond goddess she waved her hand in the air with a swift movement and Sasuke was blinded by a bright light that made him stagger back a couple of steps and finally fall on grass.

He opened his eyes the moment he felt the tips of grass tickling his hands that were supporting him and looked around. He was back in the garden of Tsunade's home. The place in which he had stepped into the portal to pick up Ichoyo Iku.

Tsunade finally appeared in front of him and he glared at her with all the venom he had. She shrugged her shoulders dismissing his venomous glare and walked behind him where Ichoyo was standing looking around her on wonder.

The Eden doesn't differ from Earth much apart from few plants that are not able to grow in Earth. Like in every realm all of them has their differences and similarities. Aside from any other realm there's just something in Eden that makes it a hundred times better than the others. Maybe its the calm atmosphere and earthy surroundings or like in Earth there's no hectic traffic in here.

It could also be because there's no stuffy carbon dioxide suffocating the fresh air.

But the biggest reason for Sasuke is that this is home. This is where he has lived since the start of time. Since the moment the God created him alongside with her. Alongside with the god of Light, a black circle with a star adorning her fair skin.

* * *

**A/N**

Thanks for reviewers:

_missmaniak_

_ILoveSxS_

_SMILE _

_lover girl1_

_hellokittyaniya_

_and three guests!_

Please give me your opinion of this story! It means a lot to me and gives me the boost to write more.

But right now I'm off to school so see you when I update next.

- Jakura


	4. Chapter 4

**His possession**

_**- Chapter 4 -**_

* * *

_God can give us all,_

_but He can take it all._

_It's He's choice and no one else's._

_We are all under Him._

* * *

The bright, hot light filled the herb garden blinding everyone. Like sun was brought down next to them to light everything.

But as soon as it appeared it disappeared leaving no trace in its path. It hadn't effected the plants or the floor except Sakura. Ichoyo Iku and the Lord of Hell, both were gone but Sakura's body was laying limply on the floor unconscious and Chiyo was the first one to run next to her.

Luckily, it didn't take long for her to come around. After a few taps on her cheek she came about. Chiyo sighed in relief when the young one furrowed her brows and finally opened her eyes. The sole amount of energy the portal had created caused her to lose consciousness since she was standing so close that her fragile human body couldn't take it. It was a completely different situation for Ichoyo who was dead by the time the Death deity came for her. It was the light shimmer glowing around her that showed to Chiyo that no matter what she tried to do she couldn't do anything - but still she had to try.

The other nuns helped her to stand, one of them bringing her some water to drink, when she struggled to stand up. Her body ached from all over and she felt like a truck had driven straight over her.

Chiyo immediately suggested that she should be brought into the hospital part of the convert for further inspection and she didn't disagree as two younger nuns helped her out of the herb garden leaving a punch of seriously confused nuns standing there. Everything was just so surreal.

The effect of losing their leader was instant. Everyone seemed to be a little lost and not sure what to do. Of course, the right thing to do right now is to choose a follower for Ichoyo but the shock was too great for them to decide or vote for today. With a quick decision among the nuns they decided to continue their work and worry tomorrow.

For the rest of the day everyone tried to act as normal as possible. Unfortunately it didn't work as everyone thought it would since every time someone came across their novice nun Sakura they couldn't help but look at her. Sakura was starting to feel uncomfortable under their stares because it has been going on since she left the hospital wing.

In the hospital wing she was inspected from head to toe and eventually declared completely healthy. It was only the power that had effected her for a moment but it shouldn't have done anything permanent on her.

Chiyo kept her eyes on her the rest of the day not once leaving her side and when other nuns were giving her funny looks Chiyo glared them away. She tried to act as normal as possible with Sakura but it was hard since she wanted answers as well as the others. Ichoyo had known something that she had no idea of and it bugged her. Normally the elderly woman would tell her everything. Nothing was kept a secret between them until now and it plagued her. She wanted to know! She wanted to know what the weird looking tattoo on Sakura's back meant.

The look the god of darkness gave when he saw the mark told her that there was something more behind all of this. Sakura is not just a normal girl. Chiyo has known it since she was brought into the orphanage of the convert. There was always something that made her different from all the other children her age. She acted more mature than the others, she never did anything bad. She was like a little angel.

The sudden stop Sakura made brought Chiyo out of her thoughts and turn around to look at the pink haired girl.

"What is it?"

"I just-" she began but couldn't find the right words. She wasn't even completely sure what she wanted to say. Tons of different thoughts has been running around her head make her more and more confused every second and making her even more doubtful. It felt like everything became more difficult to understand after everything that had happened.

Chiyo walked to her. "I know." Sakura's eyes widened for a bit as she lifted her eyes from the floor, "W-what?" she stammered and looked utterly baffled.

"This isn't your place anymore." Chiyo was surprised that she was saying these words. Of course, she's been aware of the doubts Sakura's been having but for her right now it feels like that the events of today made everything more clear. This wasn't the place for her - it's not her destiny.

Sakura was about to say something when Chiyo raised her hand to stop her, "It's written all over you face. I can see the way you look everything in here like you're going to miss them. And I know that you don't want to be the one who get's all the weird looks." Sakura bit her lip. "There's nothing here to stop you. Nothing to keep you chained to this place. You're free."

The sudden hug from Sakura came out of nowhere and left Chiyo surprised. It wasn't very common among the nuns to perform acts of intimacy but nonetheless a smile made its way on her older nun's face as she hugged her back.

"Thanks you" Sakura whispered.

* * *

"What the fuck is you problem?!" Sasuke yelled at Tsunade who had just ushered two of her maids to escort her _newest_ servant into her home and introduce her to everything. She had a feeling that Ichoyo couldn't even remember where she was supposed to sleep but that would be soon fixed and everything would turn back to normal as much as it can.

"Nothing" she brushed her hand dismissively and began heading after her maids Sasuke walking closely behind her with his deathly aura.

"Nothing?" Sasuke said looking annoyed as hell, "You call that nothing?"

Tsunade didn't replay and just continued her way but the burst of flames appearing in front of her like a wall made her stop and turn to look at the god of darkness, "Put them out," she commanded looking death serious. She's never been a fan of hot things especially flames. That's why she doesn't have a fireplace in her house like other gods.

"No, until you tell me why."

Sasuke had surrounded both of them with his flames that sucked the energy from around them making creating portals impossible. Tsunade tried once to created one but soon gave up for the lack of energy to do it.

"Put them out," she growled at him, "You're destroying my plants." And he was. The strong smell of burnt ground filled the air along with the uncomfortable hotness emitting from the yellow-orange flames.

Sasuke glared back at her. This was a fight he was not going to lose. He wanted answers and he wanted them now. Even if it meant that he was stuck inside the circle with Tsunade for an eternity he would do it. And wanting another eternity wasn't a problem or anything. He's already experienced what it feels like so he was prepared to do it again even with Tsunade. But he knew that she would give up. She can't live her life without alcohol and gambling.

"Fine. You win." But when Sasuke didn't move a muscle to put the flames out she yelled, "I'll tell you if you put them out!"

"No, now we go by my rules." Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest, "First you tell me what I want to know and then I'll put them out and let you go."

"You're unbelievable." She growled lowly. "Fine! Fine! I'll tell you!" She took a deep breath. "It was God's command. He wanted me to intervene."

"Why?"

"How should I know." She placed her hands on her hips. "He didn't tell me. He just didn't want you to bring her here and I obeyed Him."

Sasuke's face didn't show any emotion. It was like a blank canvas as he listened Tsunade's explanation as the flames raged around them waiting to be called off by their master.

"That's it. I don't have anything else to say so please put them out." Tsunade begged looking stressed. The flames were starting to effect her negatively and she felt herself grow more tired as every second passes by. Also the portal that she created to sent Sasuke to Earth took a lot of her energy since she had to cover it because it was a dark portal normally created by Sasuke himself. Dark energy wasn't her thing for she was a god of health and she used the so-called neutral power - not dark nor light.

With a flick of his wrist the flames died out leaving a circle of burnt grass in its wake. Tsunade glanced the black grass for a moment before sighing deeply, "I know you've been waiting years to see her, and so have I but we can't do anything for now. We just have to wait."

"I have waited long enough." He turned around and walked away hands still crossed over his chest.

The stiff posture of his shoulders and a little too sharp movements showed that he was annoyed even beyond annoyed, he was pissed. Under her own annoyance because of the grass she couldn't help but fell sympathy. He has waited for so long and when she finally was at arms length she was once again taken away from him.

But what He commands has to be done. Neither he nor she can do anything. It hurts them but it's the only way.

* * *

"You must be exhausted." Tsunade picked up a crystal cup from a table next to her and offered it to Ichoyo, who was sitting on a big light beach colored couch, now wearing a light grey dress that suited Tsunade's servants outfits.

She took the cup filled with yellow liquid that smelled like some kind of a flower that she couldn't remember. It has been so long since she last roamed the grounds of Eden that he memory of almost everything has blurred away and replaced by the memories she has collected while her stay in Earth. She expected it to happen but for it was still so far away in the future she didn't want to worry because of it too much.

Taking a big gulp of the juice she sighed in content at the marvelous taste of it. Just one big gulp of the liquid and she felt like she was born again. Her body was filled with energy that had slowly drained from her along with the years and she felt stronger and more powerful than ever.

"When the next full moon comes we'll execute the ritual and you'll be back in your old body in no time." Tsunade sat next to her but not before taking her own cup.

"I know. It's two more weeks but I can wait." She smiled sweetly.

"I can't even imagine what is it like to be stuck in a mortal body, growing old and dying and then being born again."

"It is exhausting but you get used to it." She took another sip of her drink before putting it down on the table in front of her, "I was wondering, what's going to happen to Sakura now that I'm not there?"

"I have no answer for that." Tsunade looked down on her lap. "I've always imagined that when the day comes that she returns back to Eden everything goes smoothly without any problems so this was something I did not expect."

"The Eden needs her. I can feel it now."

"Yes it does."

"It's weird that I've been looking over her since she was put into that mortal life and now I have to sit by and do nothing. I always had to find her when I grew old enough to understand what I was meant to do and it wasn't always easy but I found her every time. But now I don't have to do that. I've been so accustomed to do it that I'm getting oddly restless," she placed her palm over her heart, "in here. She's grown to be like a daughter to me."

"She's lovable." Tsunade smiled at the thought. Who couldn't love Sakura. She's the light. She keeps everything in balance with Sasuke but now that she's been away years the consequences are starting to show and the balance is starting to sway on the dark side. If that is to happen everything might turned upside down and creatures that even the God can't handle might be set free.

That's why Tsunade can't wrap her head around the God's plans. She can't understand that why someone wants to take everything so far that it might affect everything they know. It's dangerous and it weakens the neutral gods' powers.

It is a common knowledge that Sasuke and Sakura are much more powerful than the neutral gods like Tsunade but the power of the weaker gods power comes from the balance that light and dark create. It has a straight effect on them and the moment Sakura was placed on Earth Tsunade along with other gods has been feeling how their power's been slowly fading away.

"If we are feeling like this than I can't imagine how the god of darkness is feeling." Ichoyo suddenly said looking outside the open doors that looked straight into the garden where you could see the black scars on the grass created by the flames.

"Neither can I."

* * *

"This isn't fair!" Sasuke said frustrated at the glowing ball of light swaying on top of the stone table.

"I wasn't saying it was."

Sasuke's nerves has been on the edge when he was brought back to Eden. He didn't mean to lit up Tsunade's garden with his flames but he couldn't control the need to destroy something and luckily for Tsunade he didn't burn down her entire garden even though he had felt like it. Nothing would feel better than maybe even completely wiping away a realm, right now.

Sasuke paced around the room his jaw clenched tight and hands balled into fists while he tried to regain his posture.

"I have been waiting for over thousands of years! How long do I have to still wait." His voice broke at the end of the sentence.

"This is the consequence of your own actions," the ball of light said like it was having a normal conversation.

"I know! But I have waited for so long-"

"You have to wait." He cut Sasuke off before he could finish.

"That's all you say. No matter what I ask I always have to wait and it's killing me."

"Be patie-"

"I don't want to be patient. I want her here. I want her back." Sasuke said desperation coating his voice.

"I promise you that you don't have to wait for long."

"How long?"

"I just need to see something before you're allowed to bring her back." Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but God was faster, "And when the time comes I will return you ability to create portals but for now wait." For a second Sasuke was sure he heard softness in His voice that normally wasn't there at all. The God was one to never show any emotion and just tell everything, even bad news like it was something natural.

"What are you even testing?" Sasuke lifted his eye brow as he stopped pacing around and turned to face Him.

"Who said anything about testing anyone."

"Hn, you're always testing someone."

* * *

_A/N_

_Sorry it took so long to update! I've been SOOOO busy with everything that I didn't have time to write and this chapter is so short because of it but I promise the next one will be longer._

_Also I have this new thing in my profile where I'll be updating news of everything that is happening for example when I'll be updating and what story. So if you want to know more then go check it out some time because I'll try posting there as often as I can._

_Thanks for reviewers:_

nobody

TheGoldenElf

Sutefanii uchiha

ILoveSxS

ra3ofsunshin3

beaucoup riant

lovelysweetbunny

hellokittyaniya

sasusakufanatic

henneko

lovergirl1

_and one _guest.

_I haven't edited this one yet because I really want to go to sleep... I'm tired soooo I'll probably edit this tomorrow and I'll also try updating the next chapter next weekend if I have enough time._

_Nothing else to say except REVIEW!_

_- Jakura_


End file.
